1. Field
The inventive concept relates to an optical pattern sheet, a backlight unit, and a liquid crystal display having the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a liquid crystal display has advantages of thin thickness, light weight, and low power consumption, and is used in a monitor, a notebook computer, a portable phone, or a large-scale TV. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel displaying an image using variable light transmittance of liquid crystals, and a backlight unit arranged on a lower portion of the liquid crystal display panel to provide light to the liquid crystal display panel.
The backlight unit is classified into a direct type and an edge type according to arrangement of a light source. The edge type backlight unit has a structure in which the light source is arranged on a side portion of a light guide plate, and the direct type backlight unit has a structure in which the light source is arranged on a lower portion of a display panel.
The direct type backlight unit has limitations in terms of weight and thickness. Recently, in order to implement a light and thin liquid crystal display, researches for an edge type backlight unit have been actively made. In addition, since a wide display area is demanded in a liquid crystal display, a narrow bezel design for reducing the width of an outer edge of the liquid crystal display, which is a non-display region except for a display region where an image is displayed, has been developed.
However, such a narrow bezel design may cause the occurrence of bright line and light leakage of the liquid crystal display.